Operation: Ranger Rescue
As the new operation is about to get underway, Kiva goes over the plan instructed by the Sheriff. Kiva: Okay, Alister can open the window and, with the help from Karai and Quorra, we can slide toward Sid's backyard. Presea: But what about Scud? He might tear us apart. Kiva: Leave that one to Legs and Ducky. Ratchet: Alright, if we're going to do this, we need something to lure Scud away from the backyard. Reia: Any suggestions, Kiva? Kiva: Whined up the frog toy. That should keep Scud busy. Ratchet: Okay, so let me get this one straight. Legs and Ducky will distract Scud while the rest of us head for the backyard fast? Kiva: They'll ring the doorbell and Hannah goes to the door. Scud chases after the frog toy and then Scud goes under Hannah. Finally, she closes the door on Scud. Reia: Well done. Ratchet: Hold on. I miss the part where we get into the backyard? Kiva: We'll follow Raine's advice and the toys should try to scare him. Ratchet: Sounds good to me. Woody: Okay, let's move! - The gang and the toys get themselves into position while waiting for the signal. During the wait, Reia suddenly thought about her first embarrassment back in Star Command. Kiva: Are you okay? You're blushing.. Reia: I hate to tell you this, but back in Star Command, I...made a mistake. Kiva: Really? Reia: Yeah. I...kissed Buzz by accident. Ratchet: Hey, don't start that again! Reia: Sorry, captain. But I thought none of us are going to survive Zurg's attack like that. Kiva: Well, I'm sure that you had a reason for that.. Do you? Reia: Maybe. But I regret making that decision because of Omega Shenron's countless attacks. Kiva: Oh.. Ratchet: What are you waiting for? A second chance? Reia: I wish.. Kiva: Reia, listen. Reia: Hmm? Kiva: It's okay to admit someone you fall in love with. Reia: I know.. I can't accept him.. Kiva: Just follow your dream, master. You want to be stronger someday, right? Reia: Y--Yes.. Kiva: Well, don't worry. Let's get stronger together. Reia: Yeah.. Thanks.. - Suddenly, the doorbell was heard and the operation finally begins. The toy frog charges towards the front door and Alister opened the side window. Kiva: Sweet! Ratchet: Quorra, we need a slide or something to get across to Sid's backyard. Quorra: Understood. Stand by. - Suddenly, a light blue slide appears before them. Terra: Ladies first. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva and Presea slide down to the backyard when they crash into a bush, yet they are having fun during the ride. Kiva: Now that was fun! Presea: I somehow agree. But we can't stay here. Buzz is in trouble. Kiva: Okay. It's alright, master! Come on down! - Reia slide down to the backyard and the rest of the gang shortly followed her. From what they heard, Sid is in the shed preparing for the launch. Kiva: Oh man... Clank: Like Raine said, 'the key here is timing'. We need to make sure the toys have taken position. Kiva: Alright, I head for the sandbox. Terra, give me a hand, will ya? Terra: Sure. Reia, head for the rooftop. Reia: Understood. Captain, get close to Buzz and try to break him free without getting caught. Kiva: Let's go! - Sid got out of the shed and placed Woody on the grill. But dealing with the rocket is more important in Sid's mind. Kiva: *quietly* Come on, Woody.. - Woody managed to lure Sid back to him and the rest of tortured toys come back to haunt him. Unexpectedly luring towards Kiva and Terra, they are prepared to scare him some more. Kiva: Surprise, freak! - Sid has gotten more and more terrified as he sees more and more toys coming to haunt him. Woody: We toys can see eeeverrrryyyythingggggg.... So play nice. - Sid throws Woody up and ran back into the house, terrified. Suddenly, Raine gives Kiva a call. Raine: I heard the scream from next door. Is everything alright?? Kiva: Yep, Sid just got freaked out. Raine: I see. Well done. But it's not over yet. Ratchet: Here you go, Buzz. Free at last. Buzz: Thanks. Terra: Captain, we got another problem. Kiva: The van is about to leave. Terra: Well, yeah. But I think it was-- - Time suddenly slowed down as a familiar enemy stops them in their tracks. Category:Scenes